


Masks

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: John loses control during a mission





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Sparktober. How is this 10 years ago?

Elizabeth's eyes looked huge. The mask hid the top of her face, but the black material made her eyes look enormous in the torchlight.

His fingers traced her jaw, unable to stop. John was fascinated by the way the mask made every other detail of her face stand out more.

The wine thrummed in his blood. Their private conversation in the alcove had changed into something else the moment he touched her, the energy between them shifting from respectful concern to something darker. When her lips parted in a sigh as his fingertips trailed down her throat, the heat of the evening air became molten.

He surged forward and kissed her, tongue sliding into her mouth without hesitation. Elizabeth opened to him instantly, her hands gripping his shoulders, dragging his body forward and against hers. John groaned into the wet, sloppy kiss, one hand braced on the column behind her. His other hand went to her hip and then slid inward, until his hand was in between Elizabeth's legs. Her clothes were damp with sweat, just like his were. His palm pressed against her mound and Elizabeth arched up, making this tiny little noise against his mouth. John abandoned any ideas of caution or restraint.

He tugged her pants open and shoved them and her underwear down her hips, exposing her body to the flickering light. His fingers probed between her thighs again, seeking and finding her clit. He rubbed her hard and Elizabeth's head fell back against the wall. She ground down into his hand, panting his name.

He unfastened his fly with his other hand, letting his pants slide down from the weight of his belt. He pulled his erection through the gap in his boxers and stilled the hand between her legs. Elizabeth whimpered and John bit down on his lip for a moment.

"Look at me," he commanded softly.

Her eyes opened, huge amid the black fabric of her mask. John guided himself into her steadily, never breaking the gaze. He could see Elizabeth's eyes fluttering, wanting to close, but she didn't look away. He slid in as far as he could and stopped. Both his hands were braced over her shoulders now, their eyes still locked as he started to move.

He fucked her slowly at first, moving faster and faster as she tightened around his cock. All he could see were her eyes, pools of green in the black silk. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder so hard he knew there would be marks but he kept driving her up higher and higher until finally her eyes closed and she gasped out a nearly soundless cry of pleasure as she came.

So tight. Tight and hot and black... John thrust into Elizabeth a few more times, more roughly than before, and shuddered as he came deep inside her.

He leaned forward, pressing her against the cool stone of the column for a minute, gasping for air and drawing in Elizabeth's scent along with that of the alien flowers blooming outside in the night.

He wasn't sure what had possessed him into seducing her like this, but there were noises not far away and Elizabeth shifted restlessly. There was no time to talk about it now.

John moved back and helped her pull her underwear and pants up. Her thighs were sticky and another bolt of lust went through him even as her body was again concealed from his sight.

Maybe when the reception was over and they got back to Atlantis, he could persuade her to skip the awkward conversation and go right to having sex in the shower.


End file.
